1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for transferring data from an application to a destination.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of data processing systems is pervasive in the workplace. Users generate documents, spreadsheets, and visual presentations on a daily basis. Further, users communicate with each other through email and instant messages over networks, such as wide-area networks and the Internet. This widespread use of computers and the interconnectivity provided through networks allows for different users to collaborate or work with each other in different locations. Collaborating users may be as close as in an office down the hall or on another floor, or as far away as in another city or country. Regardless of the distance, users are able to communicate with each other and collaborate on different projects.
Often times, a user might find a need for sending a portion of a document to another user for review or use by the remote user. For example, two people may work on a document and one individual may decide that the other should inspect a particular paragraph that is being drafted. In the current process, the user selects and copies the text for the paragraph. Thereafter, the user opens an email client or similar application. The text is then pasted by the user into the application. The user then identities the recipient and sends the content to him/her for inspection. Such a process is time-consuming and requires many steps. In some cases, this tedious process may result in less collaboration if a user does not feel that the need for another user to review a portion of a document or a spreadsheet is great enough to justify the effort required to send the content to another user for review.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for sending data from one user to another user.